


pace is the trick

by gashinas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn with some plot, Smut, Spanking, doyoung kills people for a living jsyk, lapslock, mentions of guns and killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/pseuds/gashinas
Summary: it was dream-like. the way doyoung smiled at him as soon as taeyong stepped into the room.





	pace is the trick

**Author's Note:**

> been wanting to write some dotae filth for fucking ever so there it is. the title is taken from the interpol song just because i was listening to it right before the idea popped into my head but it has nothing (??) to do with the fic. also sorry, i wrote this in lapslock and then regretted it too late.

it was dream-like. the way doyoung smiled at him as soon as taeyong stepped into the room. they always met in hotel rooms. sometimes cheap ones with curtains and bedding that didn’t match at all. more often, in plain hotels with soft beds but bleak walls. more rarely, in fancy three star hotels where they would order champagne and some decadent dessert doyoung always insisted on feeding taeyong by hand making the latter giggle and blush because he secretly loved it.

 

but a few days ago, doyoung had called and asked taeyong if he wanted to come over to his house for dinner. they had never met in either one’s homes before, so taeyong was nervous to say the least. he’d barely slept the night before, too anxious to be able to fall asleep for more than a few minutes. so around four in the morning he’d given up, gotten up and decided to wash the ever-growing pile of dishes in the sink.

 

he was barely home these days, having too much work on the bureau. he often slept on the couch back in his office, even kept some clothes there so he wouldn’t have to go home and shower.

 

taeyong had ended up cleaning the entire house. by the time he was finished, the sun was already high up in the sky and he was exhausted. so he slept the entire afternoon and woke up just in time to shower, put on a decent enough outfit and go meet doyoung at his house.

 

the reason why they had been doing this for over a year without ever taking this step was because of how different the worlds they lived in were. taeyong worked as an investigator (although these days he did more paperwork than any actual investigating) and doyoung was, as far as taeyong knew, the very reason taeyong had a job.

 

as he drove, taeyong’s hands gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white so at the next traffic light he willed himself to relax, taking a deep breath. then, closing his eyes, he counted to ten slowly until his mind cleared enough. by the time he opened his eyes, the light was green so he hit the accelerator and drove off.

 

he arrived at the address doyoung gave him at exactly six-thirty on the dot. the fact that doyoung lived in the suburban area and not in an apartment complex downtown surprised taeyong a bit. somehow, he always imagined doyoung lounging on a couch in the middle of a spacious, minimally decorated loft, sipping on some _cabernet sauvignon;_ not a wrinkle on his pristin white button-up shirt.

 

taeyong’s imagination was far from the truth, however. doyoung lived in a typical two-story suburban house. taeyong stared at the house for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts and himself until he felt certain he was ready to do this. then he proceeded to walk up to the front door.

 

the house’s exterior was painted white and the door as well as the windows were a pretty shade of dark blue. taeyong didn’t fail to notice the carefully trimmed lawn and the well-kempt bushes. there was even a small tree with a few tiny flowers in bloom and taeyong felt himself growing more and more surprised.

 

this wasn’t at all how taeyong had imagined a professional assassin’s home to look like. but again, doyoung didn’t really fit the stereotype at all. whenever they were together, taeyong always forgot that doyoung killed people for a living.

 

when he finally made it to the front door, after going up the four steps that led to the narrow porch, taeyong took a deep breath then knocked. three rather quick knocks, but they were firmer than taeyong expected. he wasn’t shaking which was good, but he was still afraid his legs would give in as soon as doyoung opened the door.

 

they didn’t. but taeyong felt like they could, because the radiant smile doyoung gave him could rival the rays of sun from how bright it was.

 

doyoung was wearing casual clothes (at least as casual as doyoung would ever allow himself): a fuzzy wine-colored sweater that looked fabulous against his pale skin and a pair of blue jeans. the sweater hung low on his shoulders exposing just enough of his collarbones that taeyong had to hold back not to reach out and touch. he loved touching doyoung, every inch of him. he wanted to touch doyoung right now at his doorstep. neighbours be damned.

 

“you’re right on time, baby,” doyoung said, stepping aside to let taeyong in, which he did. then doyoung closed the door, still smiling at taeyong.

 

“your house is so nice.” it was all taeyong managed to say, looking around. he could see the house set-up was very much like the house he had grown up him: a fairly spacious kitchen at the end of the hallway, a door that led to the living room which looked comfortable and cozy from what taeyong could see and a stairwell that led upstairs. there were a few doors closed but taeyong was too busy trying to keep his nerves in check to really think about what could be behind them.

 

“thank you. can i take your jacket?” doyoung asked and taeyond nodded, slipping the jacket off and handing it to doyoung who hung it next to his on the wall.

 

“thanks for inviting me over.” taeyong’s voice cracked a bit and he felt his cheeks warming up but doyoung didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he decided not to comment on it which taeyong was grateful for.

 

“i felt like it was time,” doyoung shrugged and then motioned for taeyong to follow him. they walked into the kitchen and taeyong finally took notice of the delicious smell of food.

 

“you cooked?” the surprise was evident on taeyong’s voice and doyoung laughed, his pink gums showing when he smiled at taeyong’s direction.

 

“of course i did!” he said like taeyong was a silly kid asking silly questions. taeyong didn’t mind, though. he _did_ feel like a silly kid right now. this whole thing felt surreal to him. even more than all the times he’d waited for doyoung to come through the door, thinking he wouldn’t, that that would be the one time he wouldn’t show up and taeyong would be left to spend the night alone then pick up the broken pieces of his heart and leave in the morning.

 

“i didn’t know you cooked.” taeyong decided he needed to focus on the moment instead of reliving all the memories they’d made over the twelve months they had been together (if together was the right term, taeyong didn’t really know).

 

“i have many hidden talents, you see,” doyoung smirked and turned to check something in the oven. it gave taeyong a moment to adjust so he looked around, taking in his surroundings and how domestic the whole thing felt, how unexpected the evening was already turning out to be. then he felt the urge to sit down. so sit down he did, on one of the tall stools by the counter.

 

“i hope you like chicken,” doyoung said, closing the oven. he then, turned to taeyong, circled the counter and came to sit next to him, taking taeyong’s hand in his. “hi, handsome.”

 

taeyong couldn’t help but smile, blushing a little at doyoung’s proximity, his words, and his grip on taeyong’s hand. “hello,” he managed to say, voice barely above a whisper.

 

“missed you,” doyoung said, leaning forward just slightly, enough for taeyong to catch a whiff of his cologne. he’d missed doyoung too, badly.

 

“i can’t believe i’m in your house.” taeyong really didn’t mean to say that, but when doyoung was this close to him, he could rarely think straight so the words just came out, unfiltered.

 

“if i’m being honest, i can’t believe it myself. glad you’re here, though,” doyoung twined their fingers, leaning in even further until their noses almost brushed.

 

“this is really unexpected,” taeyong’s voice fell even quieter. doyoung’s gaze fell on his lips.

 

“what is?” doyoung’s breath smelled like cigarettes and mint. taeyong wanted to kiss him.

 

“everything. this house, me being here. you.” tayong both hated and loved how doyoung prompted such candid words out of him. he wasn’t the type to talk emotions out loud, but, somehow, it was different with doyoung. everything with doyoung was different, unexpected, surreal. dangerous, too. but taeyong didn’t like thinking about that.

 

doyoung hummed in response, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. taeyong saw when his eyes gleamed mischievously and then taeyong braced himself for doyoung’s next move.

 

he expected a kiss, expected doyoung to pull him flush against his body and kiss him full on the lips. instead, doyoung got up, letting go of taeyong’s hand in the process and walking towards the oven. taeyong watched as he turned it off, noticing doyoung’s stance was more relaxed than he’d ever seen him. maybe because they were in his home, his element, his safe space. taeyong liked it, seeing doyoung like this.

 

“hungry?” doyoung asked, taking a whole roast chicken out of the oven and placing it carefully on the counter in front of him. taeyong knew his eyes widened because doyoung let out a delighted laugh and shook his head.

 

“not really,” taeyong answered, although he did consider saying yes to be polite before reminding himself he didn’t need to lie around doyoung.

 

“wanna go upstairs?” doyoung asked and taeyong’s pulse quickened. yes, he was ready to say, but he also didn’t want to do anything in a hurry when they had the whole night.

 

“are you giving me a tour of the house?” he managed his most innocent smile. he was good at playing coy and doyoung was even better at indulging him.

 

“sure. let’s go.” doyoung extended a hand that taeyong took and they left the kitchen, crossing the hallway and entering the living-room. it was tastefully decorated, with two couches, a huge television on the opposite wall and a couple of shelves containing books and a few decorative pieces. no photographs, taeyong noticed with a hint of sadness, even though he already expected it.

 

“this is the living-room,” doyoung announced in mocking solemnity causing taeyong to roll his eyes.

 

“you like reading.” taeyong phrased it as a statement instead of a question, on purpose. he hated that there was still so much he didn’t know about doyoung.

 

“i do. it’s basically what i do in my free time besides seeing you.” doyoung bumped their shoulders lightly, smiling at taeyong who reciprocated with a small smile and a nod.

 

then they left the living-room and walked up to one of the two closed doors still on the ground floor. one of them, doyoung said it was the bathroom. the other, he hesitated before opening it and letting taeyong in, trailing behind him. the room was too dark, but before taeyong could point it out, doyoung turned on the lights from behind him.

 

taeyong’s shock was barely disguised as he practically froze in place. his eyes scanned the room, taking in the walls lined up with shelves much like the ones in the living room except these had glass doors protecting its contents.

 

“you can call this my office if you’d like,” doyoung’s tone was playful but taeyong could sense the tension underneath it.

 

when he didn’t reply, doyoung stepped in front of him, blocking his vision. taeyong looked up at doyoung and saw worry, fear and regret flicker one after the other on his face.

 

“i know it’s a lot. i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have brought you in here,” doyoung looked genuinely sorry. taeyong bit his lower lip, trying to think of what to say.

 

he didn’t like what he saw, of course. doyoung knew taeyong wouldn’t like it, but he still chose to trust taeyong enough to let him in the room. one of their agreements was that they would try their best to be honest with each other. they didn’t have to go into detail about each other’s jobs until the day it’d be absolutely unavoidable, but everything else they had agreed to be open and honest about. taeyong wasn’t sure if being led into a room full of weapons from floor to ceiling fell into the work or personal life category but he didn’t want to make doyoung feel guilty for being honest and trusting taeyong enough to show it to him.

 

“i’m not gonna lie and say i’m fine ‘cus i’m not, but thank you. for trusting me enough,” he said, finally. relief washed over doyoung’s expression and then he tugged taeyong’s hand and dragged him out of the room without allowing taeyong a second glance around. he turned off the lights and shut the door firmly behind him.

 

“you’re amazing,” doyoung said, before he wrapped both arms around taeyong’s waist and pulled him close. then, his lips were on taeyong’s for the first time since taeyong got here, and taeyong felt himself melt instantly into doyoung’s arms. his arms flew around doyoung’s shoulder as he clung to him. and they kissed and kissed for what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds before doyoung pulled away. taeyong was panting, feeling a little breathless and overwhelmed. doyoung, on the other hand, looked as calm and composed as ever.

 

“i think we can eat now. you can show me your room after,” taeyong said, feeling bold for the first time since he walked in. it was probably doyoung’s lips’ fault.

 

“alright. anything you want.” once more, doyoung led their way back to the kitchen.

 

unsurprisingly, doyoung was an amazing cook. he not only cooked a whole meal, with side dishes and everything, but baked a pie from scratch (he made sure to let taeyong know). taeyong was feeling full and satisfied (it not a bit tipsy from the wine) by the time they were finished eating, and he thanked doyoung with words and a few stolen kisses while they did the dishes.

 

anticipation was settling in taeyong’s gut by the time they were making their way upstairs and into doyoung’s bedroom. it was a nice bedroom, clean and spacious with a king-sized bed and big windows that taeyong was sure provided amazing light in the mornings.

 

“and this is where i sleep,” doyoung stood in the middle of the room, arms stretched wide open and did a little twirl in place.

 

taeyong snorted but it came out more as a laugh. he’d had a little bit of wine so he was finding every lame joke doyoung made, hilarious. taeyong walked past doyoung to peer inside his closet and asked, “no weapons here?” it was supposed to come out as a joke but when doyoung didn’t answer, taeyong turned back, an apology on the tip of his tongue.

 

but doyoung was simply adjusting the heater, probably hadn't even heard what taeyong said which was a relief, honestly. his brain-to-mouth filter stopped working entirely when he had even the smallest amount of alcohol.

 

“you tired?” doyoung asked when he was done adjusting the temperature, walking up to taeyong and putting a hand on each of his hips.

 

taeyong shook his head, but then rested his forehead on doyoung’s shoulder, anyway. one of doyoung’s hands came up to stroke his hair gently, the other rubbing circles on taeyong’s hip. it was nice being like this. taeyong lived for doyoung’s gentle touches and caresses. sometimes he failed to reconcile the fact that doyoung used those same gentle hands to handle deadly weapons.

 

taeyong shuddered as the unpleasant thought flickered through his mind. as if noticing it, doyoung placed a kiss on taeyong’s temple, then pulled away slightly. taeyong raised his head to look at doyoung and doyoung smiled at him. “you okay?” he asked, softly.

 

“yeah, just…” taeyong stopped himself. he really didn’t want to talk about upsetting things in his first night ever at doyoung’s.

 

staring at doyoung’s eyes, the way he was always so patient and considerate, taeyong realized he didn’t really care about what doyoung did for a living. yes, he killed people, taeyong was well aware of that. he worked with people who were assigned several cases related to doyoung. but taeyong also knew doyoung only killed corrupt, evil men. he had morals, even if they were kind of twisted. taeyong would never agree that taking lives was okay, but he also couldn’t pretend he cared in the slightest about the kind of people doyoung was hired to take down.

 

it was still hard to let go of what he’d been taught throughout his whole life, but he loved doyoung too much and he was already in too deep. their lives were entangled beyond separation now. if doyoung went down, taeyong would go down with him and he was fine with that, he’d realized.

 

“what’s on your mind, yong?” doyoung was looking at taeyong curiously. they were still standing in the middle of the bedroom like two fools and all taeyong wanted was the weight of doyoung’s body on his.

 

“you. it’s always you.” doyoung’s smile was a reward for the kind of vulnerability taeyong was displaying tonight. taeyong would never get tired of it.

 

they both went in for the kiss at the same time, lips crashing halfway through. they managed to make it to the bed without falling on their asses, and soon, doyoung was straddling taeyong as they kissed urgently. doyoung’s lips always felt like they fit perfectly against taeyong’s and taeyong always found himself a whimpering, needy mess whenever doyoung kissed him a little too deeply for a little too long.

 

taeyong had to pull away for a second so he could catch his breath, biting down on doyoung’s lip and eliciting a small moan for the other man.

 

“fuck, there’s too much clothing. take it off,” taeyong said, his hands sliding down doyoung’s side, already pulling on the hem of his sweater.

 

“eager, are we?” doyoung teased, but sat back on his heels to strip off his sweater. taeyong’s hands immediately flew to doyoung’s bare chest, sliding them down his abdomen, feeling the ripple of muscles there. doyoung worked out regularly and taeyong found him so gorgeous and attractive he could barely contain himself when doyoung was like this on top of him.

 

“like what you see, baby?” doyoung smirked then started to undo his jeans at a excruciatingly slow pace.

 

“yes, very much,” taeyong answered.

 

“take yours off too, come on,” doyoung said softly enough that it didn’t sound like an order, yet. taeyong would definitely have to coax doyoung into being a little more commanding tonight.

 

taeyong did as he was asked, pulling his shirt off until both he and doyoung were naked from the waist up. then they started kissing again, doyoung’s hands were all over taeyong’s skin now, exploring. doyoung’s tongue followed, once he started mouthing at taeyong’s jaw then licking its way down taeyong’s neck to find a nipple. at the first twirl of doyoung’s tongue, taeyong was moaning and arching his back off the bed.

 

“d-doyoung, please,” taeyong whined, hands coming up to doyoung’s hair, fingers tangling in the soft strands.

 

doyoung guessed this time, and bit down on the skin right under taeyong’s nipple, hard enough to live a bruise. taeyong moaned loudly, a breathless ‘fuck’ escaping his lips.

 

“feels good, baby?” doyoung asked but all taeyong managed was a nod that doyoung couldn’t see.

 

without waiting for taeyong’s answer, doyoung continued kissing, biting and sucking on every bit of taeyong’s exposed skin until taeyong felt a strain in his pants. he was already hard, and doyoung hadn’t even touched his cock. at the same time that taeyong took notice of his arousal, so did doyoung, apparently, because he sat up again, and started unbuttoning taeyong’s pants, pulling the zipper down next. taeyong helped as best as he could until doyoung got rid of his pants and underwear at once, and then he was fully naked under doyoung who still had his pants on.

 

it only worked to turn taeyong on further. he enjoyed feeling vulnerable and like he had no control to a certain extent. doyoung knew that, so he followed taeyong’s cues, since it wasn’t always that taeyong liked to be submissive, although it was more often than not.

 

“you’re already so hard for me, baby. look at you. so gorgeous like this,” doyoung’s praise went straight to taeyong’s groin and he felt his dick harden. he squirmed under doyoung, a clear signal he wanted to be touched, but doyoung knew what taeyong really needed and that was to be denied over and over until he was begging for doyoung to touch him.

 

“please, doyoung, touch me,” taeyong said, voice still firm, even though he was slightly trembling, more from anticipation than anything else, though.

 

“soon. i want to kiss you some more. you have such pretty lips, yong,” doyoung leaned forward again, capturing taeyong’s bottom lip between his and sucking on it. doyoung’s hand came up to hold taeyong’s chin while he kept nibbling and sucking. taeyong raked his nails up and down doyoung’s side, not hard enough to leave marks, he just wanted to feel doyoung’s skin under his fingertips, smooth and firm. he loved it.

 

doyoung’s grip on taeyong’s jaw tightened then he let go of taeyong’s lips with one last sweep of his tongue. then he stared down at taeyong, his eyes soft, but then taeyong bucked his hips up, causing his cock to grind against doyoung’s crotch and doyoung’s eyes darkened. he planted a firm hand on taeyong’s hip, the other still on his jaw.

 

“open your mouth,” doyoung said, this time in a much more assertive way. taeyong resisted the urge to smirk, instead doing what he was told. he parted his lips, opening his mouth, the tip of his tongue darting out. then he waited.

 

“wider, like if you were taking my cock.” fuck, taeyong couldn’t help but moaning at the way doyoung said that. he was so turned on he was ready to do anything doyoung ordered. taeyong let his jaw drop further and doyoung hummed, satisfied, “good boy.”

 

taeyong was not ready for the way doyoung’s hips crashed down against his and the way he pressed down until taeyong’s cock was trapped between their bodies. taeyong could feel how hard doyoung was, but was frustrated that doyoung was still clothed. he knew it was the whole point but he still wanted to complain. he was about to move his mouth to say something, when doyoung gave him a pointed look.

 

“quiet,” doyoung said and then he spit into taeyong’s open mouth. taeyong moaned at the taste of doyoung’s saliva as it landed on his tongue and he bucked up against doyoung, seeking the most amount of friction he could get. but doyoung’s hand on his hip stilled him almost immediately. taeyong dug his nails on the skin of doyoung’s back and doyoung let out a hoarse laugh.

 

taeyong close his mouth, swallowing doyoung's spit then begged, “m-more."

 

“you like the taste of my spit that bad?”

 

“i want you to come in mouth,” taeyong said, feeling his cheeks burn at his own words but glad he said them nevertheless, especially after he noticed doyoung’s breath hitch.

 

“before or after i fuck you?”

 

“i don’t care.”

 

doyoung nodded and then he was finally getting rid of his own pants. then he flipped taeyong on his stomach with incredible ease, pulling taeyong’s hair back, baring his neck so he could kiss taeyong there. now taeyong could feel doyoung’s cock digging into his lower back, already rock-hard. taeyong’s own dick was already leaking pre-cum, pressed down against the mattress while taeyong tried hard not to rut down, wanting to last a little longer for doyoung.

 

doyoung kept sucking taeyong’s neck in a way that would definitely leave marks, and taeyong could do nothing but grip the sheets and pant and moan as doyoung thoroughly wrecked him. but then doyoung finally let go of his hair and in his peripheral vision taeyong saw when opened a drawer and dug up a small bottle. taeyong wanted to watch as doyoung coated his dick with lube, but his neck was starting to hurt so he just fell back against the pillows and waited.

 

it wasn’t long before he felt warm hands spreading his cheeks apart. unconsciously, taeyong pushed back against the touch, raising his hips from the bed and even if he could not see it, he could tell doyoung had a pleased smile on his face.

 

“i love your ass,” doyoung said before a tip of a finger circled taeyong’s rim and he whimpered.

  
“i… it’s small,” taeyong replied, voice coming out a bit muffled by the pillow.

 

“but it’s perfect and it jiggles.” following those words, doyoung landed a perfect, open-handed slap on one of taeyong’s cheeks.

 

“oh, fuck,” taeyong cried out, then wiggled his ass. “do it again.”

 

“telling me what to do already? you should know better, yong.”

 

the unexpected, sudden intrusion of doyoung’s finger had taeyong’s eyes filling with tears even if it didn’t hurt at all. it was only the sensation of finally being penetrated that brought up the tears, but doyoung put a hand on the small of taeyong’s back anyway, asking if he was okay. taeyong simply nodded, then pushed back against doyoung’s finger in a silent plead for more.

 

doyoung slid another finger in with ease, thrusting both in and out of taeyong so he could get used to the stretch. taeyong’s eyes were already rolling to the back of his head because he had already been teased so much. he didn’t think he could come from doyoung’s fingers alone, but he felt like dangling on the edge of a cliff so he didn’t completely trust himself _not to._

 

“can you take more?” doyoung asked, and taeyong said ‘yes’. in seconds, doyoung had three fingers up taeyong’s ass. he caressed taeyong’s lower back and ass-cheeks, soothingly as he finger-fucked him. taeyong appreciated the gentleness but he would appreciate it more if doyoung gave his ass a few more well-aimed slaps.

 

“spank me, please,” taeyong whispered. doyoung halted his movements and taeyong rolled his hips in protest.

 

“i will do it when i’m inside you. you ready, baby?” doyoung thrust his fingers in and out a few more times, this time at an angle that caused his fingertips to brush against taeyong’s prostate and taeyong let out a long, drawn out moan before he was nodding profusely in answer.

 

“you’re so gorgeous, yong. can’t wait to wreck you,” doyoung said, voice low and a bit hoarse. taeyong only managed a ‘please’, before he felt doyoung’s tip pressing against his entrance.

 

taeyong gripped the sheets more firmly at the same time as doyoung wrapped an arm around taeyong’s waist. then doyoung pulled taeyong against him while pushing his cock inside slowly. taeyong had to remind himself to breathe while he felt his ass getting filled by doyoung. it stung a bit, doyoung being a little thicker than the three fingers he used to prep taeyong, but the stretch felt more pleasant than painful so as soon as doyoung bottomed out, taeyong was begging for him to move.

 

and move doyoung did, starting slow at first, with shallow thrusts that would soon drive taeyong mad. doyoung was always careful, but tonight he knew what taeyong wanted so he gripped tightly on taeyong’s either side while he drove into taeyong. the slide of doyoung’s cock inside him was possibly one of taeyong’s favorite sensations in the world. he didn’t even try to stop the little whimpers escaping his mouth each time doyoung thrust in and out of him. it was like a filthy, dirty symphony: the squelching sounds of doyoung’s lubed up cock going in and out of taeyong’s ass, the light creaking of the bed, and the noises escaping taeyong’s mouth.

 

“harder, doyoung, i need you to fuck me harder, _please_.”

 

doyoung grunted, the words obviously making him worked up and he bottomed out again. he gave taeyong’s ass a resounding slap that made taeyong’s entire body shake as he whimpered loudly. then another on the opposite cheek. taeyong mewled, burying his face against the pillow. his ass stung but it felt so good.

 

another slap and taeyong felt like all the blood in his brain rushed down to his cock. he was really about to come like this: untouched, with doyoung buried deep inside of him while getting spanked.

 

“fuck, taeyong, just tell me when it’s too much, ‘kay?” doyoung said, the concern in his voice the only thing bringing taeyong out of his daze.

 

“it’s fine, just a little bit more, please, baby,” taeyong pleaded, ignoring the tears stinging his eyes and focusing on the tingling sensation on his ass.

 

doyoung’s hand came down on him harder this time. taeyong yelped, feeling the burn where doyoung’s palm had landed. “fucking move, i need you to move, doyoung.”

 

“okay, i will, but i wanna look at you when you come.” doyoung pulled out of him, then rolled taeyong on his back. taeyong hid his face behind his arm, not wanting doyoung to see his state, but doyoung bent forward, grabbing taeyong’s arm gently and putting it away so he could look at him.

 

taeyong smiled despite himself, sniffing. he knew he looked gross but the look on doyoung’s face was of pure adoration and love so he made himself stop caring. doyoung smile back before positioning himself between taeyong’s legs. taeyong bent his knees, raising his legs up and over doyoung’s shoulders and then doyoung was thrusting in again. this time, taeyong could see his blissed out face as soon as he was buried inside taeyong and he never felt prouder in his entire life.

 

“i love you,” taeyong whispered.

 

“love you too,” doyoung whispered back.

 

then doyoung started fucking him the way taeyong had dreamed of all night, fast and deep and hard and like he never wanted to be anywhere else than inside taeyong. taeyong raised his hips to meet doyoung’s thrust and then doyoung closed the space between their mouths to kiss taeyong as deep and as hard as he was fucking him. taeyong’s arms circled doyoung’s necks, bringing doyoung’s body flushed against him and practically bending his body in half in the process.

 

when doyoung finally found taeyong’s sweet spot, driving into it over and over again, taeyong was already so far gone, he barely had time to process that he was about to come; his cock pressed against his and doyoung’s stomach, before he spilled all over himself and doyoung. doyoung kept slamming into him at the same pace, grazing taeyong’s prostate, threatening to build taeyong’s second orgasm.

 

“f-fuck, doyoung.. if you touch me, i’m gonna come again,” taeyong managed to mumble against doyoung’s lips. he thought doyoung hadn’t listened but soon he felt a hand wrap around his cock and start pumping him to the rhythm of doyoung’s thrusts.

 

it was impossible for them to keep kissing, so doyoung buried his face in the crook of taeyong’s neck. the entire bed was rocking with the force of doyoung’s thrusts and the way doyoung kept moaning and grunting against taeyong’s skin worked wonders to bring taeyong to the brink of climax again.

 

“i’m so close, baby, so close,” doyoung murmured, close to taeyong’s ear.

 

“fucking hell, me too. i’m gonna come again,” taeyong’s jaw fell open as moan after moan escaped his lips. his lower back was starting to hurt from being bent like that for so long, but he didn’t care. he clenched around doyoung’s cock, once, twice and then doyoung’s low moan filled his ear as he came inside taeyong, hips stuttering and his hand on taeyong’s cock stilling. taeyong didn’t mind that he didn’t get to come though, because the feeling of doyoung’s cum filling him up was enough to satisfy him.

 

doyoung was breathing hard against taeyong’s neck, his chest rising and falling with his labored breathing. taeyong reached for doyoung’s hair and started stroking it, the locks damp with sweat.

 

“you’re so good to me,” were the first words doyoung said. then he slid his hand up taeyong’s cock and squeezed taeyong’s cockhead. it was so unexpected, taeyong’s toes curled as he came with a shout. it was considerably less intense than his first orgasm and his balls ached a bit afterwards but it was still pretty fucking good so he murmured a ‘thank you’ to doyoung, kissing the shell of his ear afterwards.

 

“sorry i didn’t get to come in your mouth. maybe next time,” doyoung said as he pulled out of him, letting his legs down so taeyong could stretch.

 

“i will wake you up with a blowjob, no worries.”  

 

doyoung chuckled and sat up, reaching for a box of kleenex that was on the nightstand and cleaned their both up. after tossing the used tissues aside, he laid next to taeyong and waited until taeyong cuddled against his side then threw the comforter over them both.

 

“can’t believe i just had the best night of my life. got fed and then fucked good. i’m so lucky.” taeyong smiled, fingers tracing patterns on doyoung’s naked skin.

 

“didn’t know domesticity was your kink or i would’ve invited you over sooner.”

 

“what can i say? i like to be taken care of.”

 

“well then, i would say we’re a perfect match.”

 

taeyong couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is it. i'd love to write some more stuff in this verse in the future so lemme know if i should or not in the comments?  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
